Rollicking
by CoffeeDrinker
Summary: A continuation of the Lorelai/Luke bedroom scene in the Winter revival episode. Oneshot.


**Rollicking**

 **. . . . .**

 _Lorelai grinned. "Rory will think we're rollicking."_

 _"Well, no one ever said she was dumb," Luke replied as he leaned in to kiss her._

Lorelai placed one hand on his cheek and the other on his back as they shared a kiss. They separated and locked eyes for a moment, and then leaned in again for a deeper kiss. Her hands moved to his shoulders and slid down to his arms, her fingers curving around the firm muscles of his biceps.

Lorelai smiled against his lips and whispered, "Are we about to do this with her right downstairs?"

"I don't know... are we?"

"We'd have to be really quiet."

"Well, not to point fingers, but one of us is notoriously louder than the other," he said, giving her a pointed look.

Lorelai scoffed. "Excuse me, those are simply reactionary noises based on _your_ actions. It's basic science... every action has an equal and opposite reaction."

"Oh, right, my fault," Luke said with a slight eyeroll. "Sorry for not taking into consideration the science of it all when I'm bringing you pleasure."

Lorelai smiled. "Apology accepted, thank you."

Luke was quiet for a moment, unsure of what the final decision was. "So...?"

Lorelai's lips curved into a smile. "You want to?"

"Yeah. Do _you_?"

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah."

As she got comfortable lying on the bed with her head against her pillow, he walked over to close and lock the bedroom door. He walked back to the bed and pushed the comforter out of the way, and then climbed on top of her, straddling her body with his knees.

"Second thoughts?" he asked her.

Lorelai shook her head, and then slipped her hands up the front of his shirt to caress his stomach. "If I'd known we were headed toward this, I would've worn something sexier."

"What have I told you a hundred times?" Luke asked, and then leaned down to kiss her. "You look sexy in _everything_."

Lorelai smiled up at him and he began undoing the buttons down the center of her puppy pajamas. Once he had unbuttoned the last one, he pulled open the pajama top to reveal her bare chest. She lifted her upper body from the bed so she could slip her arms out of the sleeves, and then settled back down against the mattress.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to the center of her chest, and then kissed a trail up to her neck. He caressed her skin with his lips and his tongue before zeroing in on one spot with suction, and she hummed approvingly. Her hands began roaming his body under his shirt, occasionally slipping down into the back of his sweatpants to caress the curves of his ass.

When he pulled back from her neck, her fingers grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt and started tugging it upwards, and he quickly pulled the shirt off. Luke placed his hands flat against her stomach and slowly moved them upward toward her chest until each hand was cupping a breast. She moaned softly as he squeezed them, and a little louder when he simultaneously began moving his thumbs in circles against her nipples.

They hardened from his touch, and he leaned down and teasingly ran the tip of his tongue in a circle around one of them. She inhaled a deep breath and sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, trying to stifle the groan that was about to come out. He teased her for a moment, slowly circling her nipple a few times before finally wrapping his lips around it.

That groan she'd been holding in came out louder than she thought it would, and she immediately grimaced. "Sorry," she whispered. "We should soundproof this room for future situations like this."

He sucked on her nipple, swirled his tongue over it, tugged on it gently with his teeth, and then moved to her other breast and repeated the process. She lightly dragged her nails along his back, huffing out soft gasps of pleasure as the stimulation sent surges of arousal through her body.

He focused on her breasts for a few minutes before he pushed himself back up on his knees and stared down at her. He wasn't sure when she had pulled her hair out of her bun, but now her long waves were splayed across her pillow behind her, and he reached down to run his fingers through them.

He moved down on the bed until he was kneeling over her ankles. He reached for the waistband of her pajama bottoms and started to pull them down, taking her underwear along with it. He slid them down to her knees, and then she pulled her knees up to her chest so he could easily pull the clothing off the rest of the way.

As he tossed the clothes aside, she rested her legs back on the mattress, one on either side of him. He let his eyes wander over every inch of her naked body as she lay before him, her chest heaving, her legs spread in invitation as she eagerly awaited his next move.

He leaned forward over her, resting his hands on the bed on either side of her shoulders. He leaned down to kiss her, then pulled back to look into her eyes as he whispered, "You wet for me?"

Lorelai nodded.

"Yeah? Should I check?"

Lorelai nodded again. "Mmhmm."

He continued staring into her eyes as he brought one of his hands down between her legs. He placed his palm against her folds, and slowly started to press his middle finger into her.

Her mouth dropped open and she huffed out a heavy breath as his finger explored her wetness. "Ugh, God."

"Mmm," he hummed approvingly. "Nice and wet." He curled his finger inside of her and stroked her inner walls, and she bucked her hips at the sensation.

Lorelai gasped and then softly moaned, "Oh, yeah, that feels good."

He pulled his hand away from her and started to move his body down the bed. She watched as he positioned his face over her center, and she suddenly propped herself up on her elbows.

"Wait, you're gonna do _that_ when we're trying to stay as quiet as possible?" Lorelai whispered. "You know how insanely difficult that'll be for me?"

Luke smirked. "I like a good challenge."

"But _I'm_ the one being challenged here, not you," she pointed out. As Luke traced his tongue along her slit, she defeatedly dropped her head back against the pillow with a breathlessly muttered, "Oh, Lord."

He lifted his head with a sly smile. "I'll stop if you want me to." He brushed his tongue over her clit before adding, "Just tell me."

Lorelai propped herself up again to look at him, and the look on his face told her he knew there was no way she was going to stop him. And he was right. Her heart was racing, her body was pulsating with arousal, and she was desperate to feel his mouth between her legs.

Lorelai nonchalantly shrugged. "Well, I mean, you've already started, so... you might as well keep going."

Luke smiled and returned his focus to her sex, utilizing his usual batch of techniques to effectively drive her crazy. He licked and nibbled and probed her with his tongue and fingers, and while little sounds of pleasure would escape her lips occasionally, she was doing surprisingly well at keeping the noise down.

Luke brought her to the edge a few times, but didn't take her over it. She had her hands on the back of his head, threading her fingers through his hair as he pleasured her. Every time she was close to climaxing, she would tightly squeeze his hair between her fingers, and then when he purposely pulled back on his ministrations to hold her off, her grip on his hair would loosen with a frustrated sigh. But she loved it, and he knew she loved it.

When he finally lifted his head from between her legs and looked at Lorelai, her face was flushed and she was panting for breath, and she quietly but urgently demanded, "Take your pants off."

Luke quickly pushed down his sweatpants and boxers, and moved up over her body. Lorelai put one hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss, and reached her other hand down between their bodies. She wrapped her fingers around his hardness, causing Luke to groan into the kiss. Their lips separated, and their gazes were locked as she gently stroked him.

"You should try to go slow," Lorelai whispered as her hand moved up and down his shaft. "Or the headboard's gonna hit the wall."

Luke nodded in agreement. "Okay."

Lorelai rubbed the tip of his cock along her entire slit a few times before aligning it with her opening, and she hummed contently as he pushed his length into her. He held still for a moment, reveling in that feeling of being fully enveloped in her wetness, and then he pulled out of her and slowly pushed back in.

Lorelai softly moaned, "Oh, Luke." She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, and began gliding her hands up and down his sides.

His pace was slow, his thrusts were deep, and their groans of pleasure were constant. They shared kisses and smiles, and playfully hushed each other when one made slightly too loud of a noise.

There was a lot of eye contact, and during a moment of them staring affectionately at each other, Lorelai pulled him down into a kiss and whispered, "I love you."

They'd been together a long time. They had a deep love for one another, and they made their feelings known in more ways than by just saying those three words. But sometimes, like in this particular moment, she would suddenly realize that they should say them more often.

"I love you, too," he whispered against her lips.

Their rhythm continued for a few more minutes, and when Lorelai felt herself beginning to unravel, she whimpered, "Luke... hon..."

"I got it," he replied, and he reached down to give her that extra boost she needed. His fingers moved quickly against her clit and propelled her into her climax. Her back arched up from the bed, and she clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle her moans as the pleasure coursed through her body.

The feeling of her muscles tightening around him sent him over the edge with her, and after a few hard thrusts, he released inside of her with a barely audible groan. He rested his head against her shoulder for a few moments as he caught his breath, and then pulled back to look at her.

Lorelai was smiling up at him. "I'm pretty sure that was the quietest finish you've ever had. It was like stealth-mode Luke."

Luke smiled as he shrugged it off. "Told ya, I'm not the one with the volume control problem."

"And I told _you,_ it's all your fault." Lorelai ran her hands over his back and then wrapped her arms around his neck. "That might have been more like _slow and steady lovemaking_ as opposed to _rollicking_ , but still amazing."

"Agreed." Luke pressed his lips to hers for a passionate kiss, and when they separated, he said, "Okay, we gotta get to sleep."

Lorelai hesitated a moment, giving a quick glance toward the television behind him. "But you're still gonna let me watch one of the Lifetime movies, right?" she asked hopefully.

Luke smirked. "Yeah, go for it... watch as many of 'em as you want. Have an all-night marathon."

Lorelai grinned. "Thank you."

. . . . .

. . . . .

 **The End**


End file.
